1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements using electroluminescence (EL). In a basic structure of such a light-emitting element, a layer containing a substance with a light-emitting property is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this element, light emission can be obtained from the light-emitting substance.
The above light-emitting element is a self-luminous element; thus, a light-emitting device using the light-emitting element has advantages such as high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, and low power consumption. The light-emitting device using the light-emitting element also has advantages in that it can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight and has fast response speed.
Since a light-emitting device including the above light-emitting element can be flexible, application of the light-emitting device to a flexible substrate has been proposed.
As a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device using a flexible substrate, for example, a technique has been developed in which a semiconductor element such as a thin film transistor is manufactured over a substrate such as a glass substrate or a quartz substrate, a space between the semiconductor element and the substrate is filled with an organic resin, and then the semiconductor element is transferred to another substrate (e.g., a flexible substrate) from the glass substrate or the quartz substrate. After the semiconductor element is transferred to the flexible substrate, an opening needs to be formed in the organic resin and the substrate in order to electrically connect the semiconductor element to an external power supply.
As a method for forming a through hole in an interlayer insulating film formed of an organic resin, a new laser ablation method has been proposed (Patent Document 1).